Origins
by Kickphase
Summary: Han, Levi, and Olivia embark on an epic adventure after being left for dead crashing into Tatooine. Can they endure bounty hunters, the Hutts, or the Rebels? Find out now!


[Note: Hey! I've written this three times and this seemed like the best. Enjoy it! Please like and review!]

"This is Blue leader… All fighters report in."

"Blue Five standing by,"

"Blue Three standing by,"

"Blue Four standing by,"

"Blue One standing by,"

"Blue Two standing by!" Levi chirped into the comm system for his squadron. What a gig! It was his first month and he was already in blue squadron! Not to mention, he was already here in a battle! His Squadron Leader had come by and threw him on some simulations, and was immediately impressed. Levi had aced all of his other courses, so Blue Leader saw fit to give me a brand-spanking new shiny painted TIE fighter and threw Levi's ass onto the field. Not bad for a newbie. A garbled voice came onto the comm link.

"Hey Ace! You're flying off a bit, wanna scoot in before you run yourself into the Star Destroyer?" Levi grinned and chuckled a bit, flicking his tracking switch on and turning the knob with his rubbered gloves to set it to Squadron tracking. His team blinked onto his radar in a stark bright red contrast to the dull black in the interior of his ship. Levi double checked his stabilizers were on and cursed as he found they weren't. No wonder take-off was bumpy. Quickly he flipped it on and got back on course, narrowly avoiding deadly collision with the destroyer next to him.

"Thanks for the tip Swift, forgot my stabilizer." Levi shook his head, grinning. The same garbled voice from before answered.

"No problem Ace." Said Swift confidentiality.

"Cut the chatter Blue Two and Three. First Rebel fleet approaching, assume attack position." Levi flew behind Blue One who flew slightly above him.

"Can I have a confirmation we are in attack position?" Five voices all muttered into the comm.

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Break off the moment they start shooting and go for that Rebel scum's command ship, just like we discussed onboard." Levi nodded then immediately felt stupid. No one could see him nod, why would he do that? He started berating himself before he remembered to switch to enemy fighter tracking. He turned the knob and watched carefully out the window of his TIE fighter. He caught himself admiring the way everything was crafted and set his mind on looking for Rebel firing for the third time before it actually happened.

A squad of Rebel A-Wings (Which all looked beautiful,) started shooting at us.

"BREAK OFF!" Blue Leader shouted out. Everyone was close together when we were in attack position so we were a huge target, but that was the sacrifice made in order for other attack squadrons to get through.

Everyone quickly turned in separate directions like we rehearsed, but the comm system suddenly lit up with screaming, making Levi jump a little.

"LOST BLUE ONE!" The Rebels started sending out more A-Wings, all masacurring the other squads. Levi took a deep breath. Save the mourning for later was one of the first rules of thumb as a pilot, but it was sure hard. Lost but disposable lives were still lives, at least to Levi, but not those machines up in command. They didn't seem to care. As Levi started firing his guns, he couldn't help but feel regret as he shot the engine out of a shiny grayish blue A-Wing. He could've gone for the cockpit, but it didn't matter anyways. They would fall into the nearby planet of Tatooine and die in the crash.

Another scream filled the comm.

"Lost Blue Four, they're coming from behi-" BOOM! Levi watched as his month long leader blew up in flames with wide eyes.

"Guys…?" Levi muttered uncertainty into the comm. A red alarm blinked above his head, and a automated voice of a woman was broadcasted through the comm.

"Hello! Unfortunately, you're squad leader has been killed! We are sorry for the inconvenience, please head back to you're docking bay and enjoy an armor shining on us!"

"Damn Imperial cowards are calling a retreat, huh?" Blue Five criticised. "Of course," He scoffed. He was right. That was the message broadcasted if you're leader died and there was a planned retreat, but this is the first in years as Levi could gather from past interactions.

"Lighten up Han, you'll probably be promoted by the time this is over, you're the best in the squad." Muttered Swift. Swift's real name was Olivia, but me and her prefered the nicknames.

"Yeah you're right. Everyone ready to dock?" Han replied.

"Yeah, just a moment… wait, my engines just blew out!"

"Not my problem…" Han drawled.

"But it's mine. Stand by Swift, I have you on my radar." Levi said while maneuvering behind the primary engines of the Star Destroyer to Olivia.

"Thanks," Muttered Olivia frantically.

"Damn heroics… Wait, my engine just burned out too! Get me too, I'm right behind you!" Han said. Hypocrite. Levi pushed down on the throttle a little bit and got closer to Olivia, readying his hatch to lock in with hers. Levi had it all in place and then flipped the locking switch. Soon he flew both fighters to Han's ship.

Levi knocked on the hatch. It opened and Olivia crawled out and jumped into the back of the ship.

"Thanks Ace." Levi clicked his tongue and flashed finger guns before closing the hatch and docking with Han by using a bottom hatch the squadron had all installed in a demonstration of ship customization. As Han opened the hatch Levi jerked his head as an alarm went off.

"Dock immediately, retreat to hyperspace starting in three minutes, repeat, Dock immediately, retreat to hyperspace starting in three minutes! Thank you." The alarm shut off and Levi frantically dragged Han down, and not bothering to undock the extra he pushed the throttle up, but the ship didn't budge. Levi heard a loud bang and Olivia yelling out.

"The engines!"

"Two minutes."

"Shit!" Levi frantically pened a compartment in his dashboard and brought out a toolbox, then crawled to the engine technical parts to find that all the components were fried. "Arg!" Levi growled before dropping the box and running back to the controls.

"What's wrong with this piece of junk!" Olivia cried out, banging on the thin hollow walls.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Han muttered.

"Don't worry," Levi turned around from trying the throttle again. "I do to."

"Sixty seconds." Said the automated voice.

"Why?!" Levi yelled out.

"Error, ten seconds."

"Damnit!" Han growled.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, commencing jump to hyperspace." The engines of the Star Destroyer flared up as the trio in the three docked fighters yelled out into a dead comm link. The ship started pushing forward at max speed, resulting in a slight push of the ships backwards toward Tatooine. The final big jump launched them even further toward the desert planet. As Levi, Oliva, and Han all entered atmosphere none could remember the moments that came next.


End file.
